FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to imaging, spectroscopy or spectroscopic imaging by nuclear magnetic resonance of a medium to be examined.
The present invention more particularly applies to the imaging or image formation of the human body nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) making it possible to obtain images with a hitherto unknown quality and precision when using conventional X-ray radiology methods. It more particularly applies to the phase of constructing the thus obtained image by spatial coding and calculation by using a computer.